Jungle
by TheWriterOfTheShadow
Summary: "Toute cette merde était terminée et Stiles pouvait souffler, plus de nogitsune, plus, de créatures pour le moment. Il avait décidé de passer sa soirée au Jungle, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas... C'est de les rencontrer eux. Quand tout devient passion. [Erica / Stiles / Deucalion ]


**Titre :** Jungle

 **Genre :** Romance / Porn / UA avec surnaturel !

 **Rating :** tout le monde aime le cul... Quoi ? Non ? Tant pis, il est possible que vous puissiez en trouver dedans (où pas aller savoir).

 **Couple :** Stiles / Erica / Deucalion

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hey mes louveteaux ! Je tiens à dire que les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, non-sérieux tout le monde le sait n'est-ce pas ? Ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis. Il est possible que des fautes (voir beaucoup) se trouvent dans mes écrits, je n'ai pas de bêta pour me corriger (tu peux l'effacer cette partie ! :D). Donc pour éviter tout commentaire désagréable sur la façon d'on vous avez envie de vous crever les yeux, je vous invite à fuir si vous êtes Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobie (oui pardon, je savais que j'arriverais à le placer, même si ce n'est pas le terme exacte MDR), fuyez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 **Spoiler :** ATTENTION /!\ Je suis nul aux niveaux des Spoilers, donc pour ne pas faire de connerie, merci d'avoir vu au moins les 6 Saisons de la série. Même si j'évite de spoiler, je suis pas à l'abri d'en lâcher un par mégarde. (non je parle pas de pet mdr) /!\ !

/

Pourquoi était-il venu ici déjà? Ah oui, parce que Scott passait la saint Valentin avec sa petite amie Allison, que Lydia était occupait avec Cora, que Derek ne voulait pas le voir (ou peut-être par ce qu'il allait recevoir une certaine louve en chaleur). Bref, aucun de la meute n'avait besoin de lui, même Danny était occupé ce soir avec un certain loup garou.

L'hyperactif avait eu l'autorisation de son père pour sortir, lui ayant indiqué qu'il allait chez un ami. Mensonge certes, mais il avait la chance de ne pas avoir un père loup-garou, et de toute façon, celui-ci avait rendez-vous avec la mère de Lydia, Madame Martin.

(...)

Stiles ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée d'être là. La musique battait son plein, les gens bougeaient et certains picolaient. En fait, il ne se sentait pas spécialement à sa place.

Pourtant, il était venu pour passer une bonne soirée, et il espérait y laisser sa virginité dans un petit coin. Oui c'était mal, mais il trouvait cela excitant. L'hyperactif se décida à avancer à travers la foule de corps brûlants à peine vêtus. D'ailleurs il se trouvait trop habillé pour l'occasion. Il s'approcha du bar avec hésitation, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à un verre vu son âge. Pourtant, lorsqu'il appela le barman, celui-ci déposa un verre devant lui.

 **\- J'ai encore rien commandé !**

 **-Je sais beau gosse, mais c'est de la part d'un admirateur secret !**

Surpris, le garçon tourna la tête pour chercher l'admirateur secret en question, mais personne ne semblait le regarder. Il haussa les épaules et renifla au dessus du verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Le goût était sucré et intéressant, il pourrait sûrement en boire plusieurs comme ça. Il se tourna pour admirer la piste de danse où des corps remuaient les uns contre les autres. Il s'humidifia les lèvres avant de boire le verre cul-sec et le déposa sur le comptoir. Il retira sa chemise, laissant apparaitre sa peau pâle et son torse finement musclé et c'est en prenant une grande inspiration qu'il s'élança dans la foule pour se mettre lui aussi à bouger.

Il n'avait plus rien du Stiles stupide qui ne savait pas danser. Ce soir, il montrait ses vrais talents. La musique le rendait ivre de plaisir, où peut-être était-ce déjà l'alcool qui faisait son effet ? Il bougeait, se déhanchait. L'humain prenait un plaisir fou et les regards sur son corps ne firent qu'attiser son désir et son envie. La musique changea et devint bien plus sensuelle. Il se lécha les lèvres et fut surpris de sentir deux mains passer au tour de sa taille, et un corps se coller contre le sien. Une poitrine se colla contre son dos et des lèvres se posèrent contre son oreille.

 **\- Hello Batman...**

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il baissa son regard sur les ongles longs et bien manucurés. Lui qui était venu pour un homme, voilà qu'il tombait sur elle. Peut être qu'il pourrait faire une exception. Il glissa sa main sur les doigts de la demoiselle et frissonna lorsqu'elle se mit à dévorer sa gorge de baiser. Tout deux continuèrent de danser collé-serré, tandis que la louve profitait pour embrasser sa peau et caresser son torse. Et ça, tout en gardant son bassin collé au fesses de l'hyperactif, tout deux bougeant dans un même tempo.

 **\- Tu es très sensible ici bébé... Dit-elle en frôlant l'un des tétons de son vis-à-vis du bout de son ongle.**

 **\- Aah...**

Dire qu'il n'était pas ravi était un mensonge. Il aimait cette danse endiablée de leurs deux corps suant l'un contre l'autre. La bouche pulpeuse de la jolie blonde se perdit sur son épaule, ses mains glissèrent avec tentation vers le bas de son ventre en jouant avec la ceinture de son pantalon. Il se lécha les lèvres, bougeant son bassin contre celui de la jeune femme, il était certain de l'avoir entendu grogner de plaisir.

 **\- Putain, si je pouvais être montée comme un homme, je te baiserais Batman... Aussi profondément que ton petit cul peut le supporter.**

Pourquoi est-ce que l'idée l'excitait? Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant la main d'Erica glisser plus bas, sans jamais franchir la barrière de son pantalon. Il ferma les yeux en se mordant plus fort la lèvre, et ce qui suivit, il ne s'y attendait pas. La jeune femme le retourna et il put admirer Erica Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard pétillant de désir, elle l'embrassa.

Soudain, deux bras musclés s'enroulèrent autour de lui et il sentit un corps masculin cette fois contre son torse, et l'erection de l'inconnu contre ses fesses lui lança une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier le baiser de la demoiselle, et tous trois dansèrent sur le rythme chaud de la musique ambiante.

 **\- Bonsoir Stiles...**

L'humain se figea avant de virer au rouge tomate. Il mit fin au baiser avec Erica pour tourner son visage vers l'inconnu -plus si inconnu que ça- et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était réel. Deucalion. Le Démon-Loup se tenait derrière lui avec une érection monstre. Il couina de plaisir et avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'homme lui déroba un baiser sous le regard coquin de la jolie blonde. Oh, il était persuadé que sa soirée finirait bien. Et si elle terminait comme ça, il pourrait rêver de pleins de choses érotiques avec les deux.

 **\- Ne le garde pas que pour toi Deucalion... Partages.**

Le loup-garou ricana avant de venir attraper celle-ci par le menton, l'embrassnt pendant que le plus jeune se remettait de ses émotions en admirant l'échange entre les deux loups avec jalousie. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Stiles se frotta un peu plus contre le sexe dure qui se trouvait contre ses fesses. Ce geste arracha un grognement appréciateur à son interlocuteur. Dire que son sexe était douloureux était un euphémisme. Il avait envie d'avoir la bouche pulpeuse d'Erica au tour de sa queue. Le trio continua à bouger sur la nouvelle musique qui s'était enchaînée avec la précédente. La blonde glissa sa bouche tâchée de rouge sur le torse de l'humain. Celui-ci se cambra en savourant aussi celle de Deucalion explorant sa gorge avec envie, et lui offrit en penchant la tête sur le côté, pliant son bras pour venir glisser sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point ils étaient si... Excitants. Stiles gémit, parce qu'elle venait de mordre son pauvre téton. Douleur et plaisir le portèrent à la béatitude, il ne pouvait être en cet instant plus qu'heureux du plaisir offert.

 **\- On devrait aller ailleurs. Tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas ?**

Erica redressa la tête aux mots de l'alpha, attendant d'avoir la réaction du fils du Shérif. Voulait-il se joindre à eux pour une partie de baise intense? Oh, elle était persuadée que oui, vu la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. La louve était même sûr qu'elle pourrait le faire jouir juste en embrassant son sexe à travers le tissu gênant.

 **\- Ouais... Putain ouais !**

Pas besoin de plus pour que Deucalion entraine soudainement le brun loin de la foule et des regards indiscrets, suivis par la charmante demoiselle qui ne voulait qu'une chose, le faire jouir avec sa jolie petite bouche. Tous trois s'étaient rendus hors de la boîte, échangeant des baisers, des caresses tendit qu'ils regagnaient la jeep de Stiles. Celui-ci s'installa au volant pour rouler vers l'adresse que lui avait donné le plus vieux. L'odeur d'excitation était en train de rendre les loups-garous fous. Ces derniers se retenaient de ne pas prendre Stiles dans la voiture sur le bord de la route, ou même sur le capot !

(...)

Comment avait-il atterri sur ce lit ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était de la voiture qu'il avait garé devant un superbe appartement chic et sûrement hors de prix , de l'impatience de Deucalion, qu'il l'avait attrapé pour le conduire dans l'immense battisse. Et les voilà tous trois, occupés à dévorer tantôt la bouche ou la peau à leurs portées. Très vite -trop peut être ?-, Stiles se laissa faire alors qu'il se retrouvait entre les deux,allongé sur le côté, légèrement penché en avant. Erica embrassa son cou en glissant lentement sur son torse. Elle se lécha les lèvres en voyant la queue tendue du garçon qui semblait quémander d'être choyée. C'est sans attendre qu'elle s'allongea devant lui pour venir prendre la verge dure entre ses pulpeuses lèvres tentatrices. Ce geste lui arracha un petit cri de plaisir. De son coté, Deucalion glissa dans le dos du garçonnet pour venir embrasser sa nuque, léchant sa colonne vertébrale, lui procurant de un frisson incontrôlable. Sa langue suivit la courbe de son corps, pour finalement arriver à ses fesses parfaites qu'il écarta, et sa langue vicieuse se glissa contre l'anneau de chaire.

 **\- Ah putain...**

 **\- Jouis pas tout de suite Batman... Je veux que tu me baises** , ronronna Erica.

Elle poussa un petit ricanement avant de le reprendre en bouche, entamant de longs et langoureux va-et-vients, glissant sa langue experte au tour de sa dureté, lui procurant un plaisir fou. Il se permit de laisser sa main rencontrer la poitrine nue de la jeune femme, venant jouer avec ses mamelons en lui faisant pousser de petits gémissements étouffés.

 **\- Penche-toi un peu plus Stiles...**

 **\- Hm... o...oui !**

Suivant les ordres du Démon-Loup, l'adolescent se pencha un peu plus, et se rendit compte qu'il s'enfonçait en même-temps entre les lèvres pulpeuses d'Erica. D'ailleurs elle semblait appréçier cette initiative. La langue de Deucalion se glissa en lui, provoquant son orgasme sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. C'est tremblant et gémissant qu'il se reprit, la blonde avala sans se plaindre avant de se redresser pour venir embrasser l'hyperactif.

 **-C'est rien Bébé... Tu vas bander autant de fois que ton corps te le permettra. Et je te ferais jouir jusqu'à évanouissement.** Dit-elle d'une voix vicieuse.

 **\- Oh, je suis totalement pour...** murmura Deucalion, appréciateur.

Bordel ils allaient le tuer ! Il répondit au baiser d'Erica, gémissant lorsqu'un doigt lubrifié entra dans son antre. Voyant que Stiles avait du mal à respirer, elle lui sourit en caressant sa joue. Il fallait l'occuper d'une certaine façon pour qu'il en oublie la douleur. Elle absorba un peu de douleur de Stiles et le visage de celui-ci se détendit. Deucalion le prépara minutieusement, enduisant ses doigts avec plus de lubrifiant (sorti de son tiroir de table de nuit).

Une fois qu'il fut sûr de l'avoir bien préparé, le Démon-Loup déroula un préservatif sur sa queue parce qu'ils avaient beau être tous trois cleans, il valait mieux prendre ses précautions .

 **\- Allonge-toi sur le dos bébé...** chuchota la voix tendre d'Erica.

Le fils du Shérif, dont les joues ne pouvaient pas être plus rouges, s'allongea sur le dos en regardant la louve qui se mettait à nue, suivi par le grand méchant loup. Merde, il était certain qu'être un loup-garou avait le genre d'avantage sexuel qu'il n'aurait pas. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant la jeune femme s'approcher. Il agrippa les cuisses de la louve tandis qu'elle plaça son intimité au-dessus des lèvres de l'humain.

 **\- Lèche-moi Batman... Montre-moi combien ta langue peut être utile**.

Utile? Il sourit malicieusement et redressa légèrement la tête pour venir la goûter. Bien qu'il ne soit pas un expert dans ce domaine-là, il était certain qu'il lui procurerait au moins un minimum de plaisir, au vue de ses gémissements. Les doigts de l'homme dans son antre ne l'aidait pas non plus à bien réfléchir, il gémissait en ondulant ses hanches. Tous avaient envie de plus et Stiles mourrait d'envie de perdre sa virginité, ici-même, avec eux. L'adulte était finalement tout aussi impatient qu'eux. Il masturba le plus jeune en espérant le voir bander à nouveau et il fallut remerçier l'endurance des jeunes pour ça !

Erica gémissait encore et toujours tandis qu'elle se faisait lécher à gros coups de langues, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux bruns du garçon bloqué sous son corps. Les mains de la jeune femme se perdirent sur sa propre poitrine, pinçant et malmenant ses tétons, attirant l'admiration de l'étudiant. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus belle qu'en cet instant.

 **-Aaaah bébé ta langue est délicieuse... Continues... Lèche-moi, montre-moi combien tu es doué !**

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du Démon-Loup tandis qu'il décidait de relever les jambes de Stiles pour venir le pénétrer, après avoir niché son bâton de chair dans un préservatif et de l'avoir enduit de lubrifiant. Ce ne fut pas sans douleur pour son partenaire qui malgré qu'il fut bien préparé à son arrivé, avait l'impression qu'on le déchirer. Le sexe de Deucalion était trop gros en lui.

Il inspira et essuya ses larmes de douleur. La jeune femme le remarqua et décida de se tourner, offrant un joli 69 à Stiles, tout en jetant un regard aguicheur à Deucalion. Les deux loups échangèrent un baiser avant que la bouche de la demoiselle ne retourne s'occuper du pénis demi-dur de Stiles.

 **-Deucalion... Bouges ! Baise-moi !**

 **\- Quel petit impatient que voilà !** ricana le loup avec amusement.

Il lui donna cependant ce qu'il voulait, entamant un lent va-et-vient, sortant et rentrant en poussant de petits soupirs appréciateurs. Décidément, le cul de Stiles était parfait, étroit et serré à souhait. Erica attrapa une capote qu'elle glissa sur le sexe de l'humain. Oh, elle allait en profiter elle aussi, hors de question qu'elles les regardent sans participer ! Elle se prépara avec ses doigts sous les regards appréciateurs des deux garçons.

 **\- Vas'y ma belle, je veux te voir crier ton plaisir pendant que Stilinski te baise...**

Elle se redressa et étala du lubrifiant sur la dureté avant de venir s'empaler, gémissant en penchant la tête en arrière. Deucalion accéléra ses va-et-vients, faisant se cambrer Stiles, qui se mit lui aussi à bouger. Un tableau presque parfait. Le plaisir que chacun avait été indéchiffrable.

Lorsque chacun du groupe atteignit l'orgasme, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le grand lit, Stiles au milieu, le cœur battant. Il ne savait même plus combien de fois ils l'avaient fait jouir, mais il se sentit sombrer doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

 **\- Il est trop mignon...**

 **\- Et il est à nous maintenant...**

L'alpha embrassa le front de l'humain avant d'en offrir un à sa compagne. Il tira le drap pour les couvrir tout trois, sombrant à son tour. Une chose était sûr, maintenant qu'ils avait eu Stiles, ils n'allaient pas le lâcher... Ils avaient prévu bien d'autres projets pour lui.

Et oui, l'amour ne se contrôlent pas, même à trois !

Note : OS écrit pout ma gentille bêta ! Merci à elle !


End file.
